Angel's Silk
by The Black Maiden
Summary: These feelings were more than just a Queen and her Butler. They were the feelings of two lovers joined by their hearts, and the feel of the silken sheets and skin on skin. She needed him; he knew that much. But that night he realized that he needed her as well.


**This was my first lemon. Does this even count as a lemon? It doesn't really describe anything...**

**Anyway, this one is the first in a long series. The next one will probably be a crossover, but I REEEEEEEALLY wanted to make a story with Ashe and Victoria. Next to Ciel and Lizzie, these two are so damn cute!**

**Don't really have anything to say, except...enjoy!**

* * *

The sheets were made of silk. And on any other day, they would have remained completely neat through the night. But any other day was not the day she could spend with her guardian angel.

She loved him. She loved Ashe. For a while, he had been there only to serve, only to help her and her husband reunite. Slowly, he became a friend to her, and slowly more so than that, and now Albert's skin was nothing but a burden weighing heavily on her chest.

"Ah…Aaaahh…" Victoria mumbled, trying to say his name.

The feelings were too much. Her angel, on top of her, feathery wings draped over her and soft skin pressed against hers. His soft lips strayed around her body, his tongue swiping over the skin of her thigh.

"Aa-aah-ashe." She breathed out. Her breath was caught in her throat and her skin burned. By George…it felt so good, Victoria felt as though she could fly.

He ran his finger down her back, between her shoulder blades. Victoria squeezed her eyes shut. The feeling…the pleasure…it was too much…

Another silent climax hit the two, shuddering and holding each other like the world would end if they let go.

"A-Ashe…" Victoria whispered, her voice barely audible and her eyes still closed.

"Yes, my love?" Ashe replied. "What troubles you?"

"T…Ta…" She just couldn't get the words out.

Ashe crawled up and wrapped her in a cuddle, encircling her in his pure white wings. "What's wrong, darling?"

"Ta…Take…" Her eyes flew open suddenly. "Take it off."

Ashe looked down at her with utter shock. "Take it off? You mean the skin?"

Victoria nodded. "I can't bear it anymore. I love you. I want to stay with you. This piece ties me to what I was before, not…not who I am now." She reached up and placed her hand on Ashe's cheek. "I love you so, Ashe."

He smiled and kissed her passionately again.

She whimpered. "Will you…take it…off…now?"

Ashe looked down at the wrinkled flesh on her chest, held in place with crude stitching.

Her answer was Ashe licking the old skin on her neck. Gently he caressed the area, lovingly, soothingly. This had been the basis of their contract; the fact that she wanted to give it up told him all he needed to know.

Ashe leaned down, brushed his canines against the first stitch, and bit it loose. On the second and third he repeated the gesture, until it was nothing but a piece of loose flesh draped over Victoria's chest.

Then, he took the edge in his teeth…and tore.

The pain was blinding, cold, and made the world go red around the edge. She didn't even know she was screaming until Ashe took her in his arms and mumbled comforting words to her. Tears stung her eyes and the now open wound on her neck, making her want to vomit.

Ashe pressed one hand onto her gaping wound and breathed, slowly and calmly. Victoria cried still as her wound glowed and began to scab over. Slowly, the pain ebbed away and she could breathe freely again, and she opened her eyes to find Ashe staring down at her, a smile on his face.

He reached down and placed a hand on her cheek. "Are you alright now, my love?"

Victoria nodded, then pushed herself up and kissed him deeply again.

The silence had been broken long ago, but not with words; with cries of sweet, lustful passion and affection, the sound of two people who truly love each other together in harmony.

Albert was already long forgotten. Ashe was all she needed.

And it was that night that he realized…he truly needed her as well.

* * *

Angela slammed her hand down on the table.

"Why?" she choked out. "Damn it Ashe, why?!"

She could hardly bear the thought of her twin brother making love to another woman. He should have realized long ago her affection for him. Their separation of bodies had made him glance towards other girls, but she had never thought much of it.

But she had never expected him to go as far as to mate with a human, and such a foolish human at that.

"May the lord in heaven curse him!" She cried. "Him and his bride and their children!"

She picked of her mirror and gazed into its smooth reflective surface. Starring back at her she saw the face of that traitor, that demon.

"Damn them." She cried, throwing the mirror to the ground so hard it broke. "DAMN THEM ALL TO HELL!"

* * *

Victoria gasped for air and leaned against the sink, exhausted after her vomiting session in the bathroom. All the servants were gone, and Ashe was out for his daily flight, so it was just her alone.

She tried to stand, and doubled over again, spewing all that was left into her stomach into the toilet.

She inhaled deeply when she was done, almost completely oxygen starved. Looking up, she saw her reflection in the bathroom mirror.

It then came to her. The symptoms…

No…

It couldn't be…

She placed a hand over her mouth, eyes wide with fear.

She couldn't be…

Pregnant.

* * *

**She is.**

**Next one might not be out for a while. I have a million other things to work on, but I'll try to get it done.**

**Until then, May all your fails be epic ones! ;D**


End file.
